Illuѕionѕ of the sunlight
by Elysea
Summary: Hay sombras de ángeles en sus ojos. — Spoilers DH. Voldemort/Luna.


**× Disclaimer: **Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

**× Aviso:** spoilers DH.

**× Advertencia:** prohibida la distribución de este fic en otras páginas.

* * *

_Querida Little Red:_

_Estaba tan ocupada tratando de encontrar la fuente máxima de mi inspiración para hacerte el regalo perfecto que al final me olvidé de poner en marcha el proyecto que me pediste hace ya prácticamente un año y lo que logré es algo tan pequeño que en serio me merezco hasta el divorcio.  
__Ya no es excusa que no me la hayas puesto fácil (y todavía no me acuerdo cómo es que terminé prometiéndote un Voldy/Luna)._

_Perdón, linda, ya sé que soy una esposa horrible...  
__Pero de corazón espero que te guste, aunque sea un poquito._

* * *

**§ Illusions of the Sunlight §**

_(Porque los invencibles no siempre ganan)_

* * *

Le parece mentira que realmente existan las noches de guerra en las que los papeles se confunden y se olvida quién es la víctima y quién el victimario.

Con una violencia desmedida, sus garras se enterraron en la sucia maraña rubia de su cabello desgreñado y le levantaron el rostro del suelo. La ligereza de su cuerpo sólo envalentonó más su rabia: hubo muchos otros prisioneros antes que ella, más viejos o más jóvenes, pero todos acababan rogando por su vida. Escuchar el dolor, la desesperación, la esperanza resquebrajándose en la voz de sus víctimas era un placer aún mayor al hecho de blandir su varita sobre ellos y ella lo estaba privando de semejante manjar. Ella, una niña sin nombre.

_(Una mocosa que por sus manos conocería la muerte antes que la vida)_

Y él queria ver su alma inocente desvanecerse bajo su mirada, como aquel que en el apogeo de su crueldad le corta las alas a una mariposa.

Aún teniéndola firmemente inmovilizada bajo sus nudillos blancos, quitó los mechones que cubrían su rostro desfigurado por el dolor con la punta de su varita, usando la misma suavidad con la que se deslizaría una serpiente que está a punto de atacar a su presa. La calma antes de la tormenta. No emitió sonido alguno, pero pudo percibir que estaba temblando; el aliento que escapaba silencioso de sus labios entreabiertos tenía el olor del miedo y casi se vio incapaz de acallar el ardiente deseo de comprobar si esa sensación tendría un sabor tan sublime como su aroma. Su boca reseca resultaba una invitación incompresiblemente tentadora, una puerta sin llave hacia todos los placeres que hasta ahora le había negado.

¿Gritaría más fuerte si se atreviera a delinear su labio inferior con la lengua? ¿Resbalaría alguna lágrima por su mejilla si le tirara la cabeza más para atrás y mordiera allí donde las pulsaciones se sienten con mayor intensidad? ¿Suplicaría finalmente cuando sintiera la punta filosa de su varita deslizarse más allá de su clavícula? Ninguna mujer había logrado provocarlo tanto ni desafiado hasta el punto de querer romperla, despedazarla usando sólo sus manos, y quería que lo supiera. De todas sus víctimas, ella sería con la que realmente se tomaría su tiempo.

Cuando acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, Colagusano no se privó de exhalar un gemido de puro terror a sus espaldas. Instintivamente comprendió que seguramente el muy cobarde desvió la mirada en un acto reflejo al captar sus intenciones para con la prisionera y que el hijo de Malfoy, más cobarde todavía, ni siquiera había pensado en levantar la vista del suelo (cosa que no había hecho desde que su casa se volvió la sede de los Mortífagos). Sin embargo, le hicieron notar su error y una sonrisa lasciva torció sus facciones en una peligrosa mueca sádica.

—Mírame —siseó, tan cerca que la propia palabra se volvió a tocar la piel cetrina de su rostro.

« • »

Los arcos de sus pestañas rubias fueron elevándose con pausada lentitud, como si estuviera preparándose mentalmente para enfrentar a su torturador sobre la marcha. Le dolía el pecho por tratar de respirar a un compás más lento que el que dictaba su acelerado corazón, pero era lo único que le quedaba por hacer: la habían dejado desarmada y aunque pudiera adivinar el lugar donde la tenían presa, no podría comunicárselo a nadie. No podría regresar a Hogwart para defender esos pocos gramos de esperanza que todavía los mantenían en la lucha; no volvería a sentir la piel húmeda de Neville bajo sus dedos en esas_ noches de primeros auxilios_ (como las había nombrado Cho una vez) ni abrazaría a Ginny cuando la angustia de no saber nada de sus seres queridos la venciera y rompiera en llanto apenas encontrara un momento para hacerlo. Tampoco tendría la oportunidad de ver una última vez a su padre para asegurarle que lo único que lamenta de toda esa situación es no poder estar allí para decirle, con una sonrisa y los brazos enroscados alrededor de su cintura, que no lo culpa por nada de lo que le ha sucedido ni de lo que le vaya a suceder después.

El recuerdo de Harry, Ron y Hermione acarició su frente y refrescó sus pensamientos, como si sobre ella se hubiera posado el primer copo de nieve que anuncia el invierno. Imaginarlos en algún lugar lejano, tan ajenos y al mismo tiempo tan compenetrados con esta guerra que reabría heridas en los hombres y destruía a los más jóvenes, buscando la pieza faltante que les permitiría acabar con todo este sufrimiento, logró calmarla como nada lo había hecho desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Él, el rayo de sol entre las nubes de tormenta, bañando el rostro del Niño que Vivió.

Un indescriptible sentimiento de paz la inundó.

Tal vez ella no viviera para verlo, pero dormiría tranquila sabiendo que Harry Potter los salvaría a todos y que el mundo seguiría adelante en nombre de aquellos que murieron. Ya no le quedaban razones para tener miedo y de alguna forma sintió que había aprendido su última lección como miembro del Ejército de Dumbledore.

« • »

El azul de su mirada cayó como una loza sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a apartarse bruscamente de su presa. El movimiento fue tan violento e inesperado que unos cuantos cabellos quedaron enredados entre sus dedos e incluso Draco, desde su rincón apartado, se arriesgó a observarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Voldemort no se preocupó por tomar en cuenta esos detalles, toda su atención estaba puesta en la niña arrodillada a sus pies y Peter, en un arranque de valentía, se atrevió a pensar que lo que había en el rostro del Lord era algo increíblemente cercano al terror.

Cuando pudo darle nombre al sentimiento que le traspasó el cuerpo cuando se vio reflejado en sus pupilas, sus facciones se transformaron con una furia que hizo temblar las paredes de la Mansión Malfoy. La varita crujió bajo la fuerza de su puño cuando apuntó hacia su pecho en calma y la habitación quedó en silencio, a la espera de las palabras que condenarían los últimos latidos del corazón de Luna Lovegood y que, por primera vez, nunca llegarían. Y eso no hacía otra cosa que enfurecerlo aún más, porque lo que había en sus ojos no coincidía con su figura destartalada y podría jurarlo si hiciera falta: estaba seguro de que eso no estaba antes en su mirada. Esa entrega despreocupada, como si en su ignorancia supiera que la muerte no trae ni brinda mucho de lo que sólo se consigue en la vida y lo aceptara, como quien entiende que va a tener que suspender una salida porque no contaba con que lloviera ese día y se quedara en casa esperando la salida del sol. Era una mirada que en su sencillez rezaba esperanza y que parecía llevar el nombre de su enemigo mortal como símbolo inquebrantable de su fe.

_(Como si Dumbledore estuviera mirándolo a través de ella)_

Su mirada viajaba de sus ojos azules a sus labios aún resecos en un vaivén constante. Parecía que pertenecieran a dos rostros diferentes, pero sabía que ya no podría volver a tocarla; no de la forma en que le hubiera gustado hacerlo antes de que le ordenara que lo mirara. Sus propios pensamientos traicionaron ese deseo.

Eso no le impidió seguir haciendo uso de su varita por una larga hora más.

« • »

Atrapada en la oscuridad lapidaria del sótano de los Malfoy, Luna no puede evitar revivir una y otra vez los acontecimientos sucedidos en las últimas horas. Siente los huesudos dedos del señor Ollivander entrelazados con los suyos, que están entumecidos por la humedad fría que inunda el ambiente; la cobija sobre sus piernas no ofrece mucho consuelo para sus cuerpos desgastados de dolor, pero se sentía cómoda con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del anciano vendedor de varitas.

—Tuviste suerte, pequeña... —susurró de pronto, trazando líneas sobre su dedo índice en una caricia inconsciente.

La expresión de Voldemort cuando lo miró ardió con renovada nitidez en su memoria.

Por más que lo pensaba, no lograba comprender qué pudo haberle visto para que le afectara tanto; fue sólo cuestión de segundos y no obstante, la sensación de que dejó pasar por alto un detalle muy importante la golpeó tan fuerte como el maleficio Cruciatus. Fuera lo que haya sido, le había salvado la vida y aunque tal vez nunca supiera qué lo había hecho, sí podía estar segura de algo.

—Creo en muchas cosas, señor Ollivander... —le respondió, cariñosa— Pero en la suerte, no.

Quedándose dormida bajo la lluvia de sus pensamientos, se permitió una sonrisa.

Algo le decía que el sol estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

* * *

— **Notas finales.**

Linda, después de haberte hecho esperar más de un año (tomen nota, para que lo piensen treinta y cinco veces antes de pedirme un fic) sé que tendría que haberte escrito un MA de por lo menos diez capítulos, pero no quería que pasaras otro año de espera y para ser más franca, el morbo no me dio para más. Es corto, dramático (no, si no hay que ser Sherlock) y es medio bizarro, pero si te gustó aunque sea _un_ _poquitito_, yo me doy por satisfecha. =)

A todos los demás, gracias por dedicarle un poco de su tiempo a esta historia. =)

**¿Sabías que...?** Acepto críticas constructivas y reviews anónimos.  
_(Si no me dejas una dirección, tu respuesta está en mi forum)_

Con mucho cariño para mi esposa,  
**Lunatique**

* * *

• **Illusions of the Sunlight** •

**.** 14/01/10 - 03/03/10 **.**


End file.
